The Big Three
by The Overseer Of War
Summary: What happens when a mercenary, a crazed former MMA fighter, and a southern gentleman are all trapped in Arkham City? They form a team that's what. Read to find out what happens next!


The Big Three

Chapter 1: Watchdog

Magnus Bonner is unlike any other mercenary out there, this man handpicks his own targets but sometimes can be hired only if the price is right. His methods include methodical, planned out assassinations and only does it at night from the attire he wears. He usually wears all black clothing except for his boots being a light brown and the soles pitch black. Bonner is originally from the United Kingdom but he flown into Gotham City when he was twenty six.

Now two years later, he is a contracted mercenary with now only one goal in mind. To get that big paycheck for a very special job he was hired to carry out by a very special client. This client was anything but sane, in this guy's sick deranged head everyone's pain and suffering is his twisted means of entertainment and humor. He was none other than the infamous Clown Prince of Crime himself, The Joker.

**In Magnus' household**

Magnus knew that this would be a very long night for him. He geared up in his suit which usually was a black mask with a black and grey face protector. As cold as the night was to be since it was snowing, he wore a grey long sleeve shirt and a black jacket. Bonner would also have a long black scarf around his neck during the winter. He donned goggles to his outfit as it came with night vision, a kind of thermal scope to see behind wall and afar, and in his appearance included black gloves so that he wouldn't lead any trace of evidence whatsoever. Just then as he got done suiting up, his telephone started to ring.

"Hello who is this", Magnus answered to the caller. A cough was heard on the other line belonging probably to the caller.

"Why hello there Mr. uh what did you say your name was again", asked the caller whose voice belonged to The Joker. Magnus thought for a moment he knew he couldn't say is real name so he had to think up some kind of nickname for now.

"My name is Watchdog, I presume that you are the Joker", Bonner stated flatly.

"Oh now how did you figure that out so quickly", Joker sarcastically said as he erupted with laughter only to be met with another violent cough. Watchdog just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Can you just get to the point chuckles", Watchdog groaned.

"Don't be so serious Mr. Watchdog you should have a laugh or two once in your life but anyway I was just calling to remind you to come to Arkham City where I will fill you in on all of the fun exciting things I have planned out for you", Joker said as he started to giggle with excitement. Watchdog hung up and got his weapons from his ammunitions chest. He pulled out two 9 millimeter pistols with silencers on them, dual knifes, and a katana.

"This is going to be one long night", Watchdog said to himself as he leapt from his apartment window and latched onto another side of a building next to it. Watchdog put on his goggles to check how far Arkham City was from where he was as his goggles has a built in map feature.

"Weird it's not that far from here", Watchdog said as he jumped from another rooftop until he made of the gates of Arkham City two hours later.

From the building he was standing on, Watchdog could see Tyger guards at the gate patrolling it.

"These kind of people make it too easy for me", Watchdog boasted in a dark tone. He jumped on the gate without raising any suspicion and dropped to the ground below. Watchdog dusted himself off and began to walk to The Joker's lair.

"Hey freak show did ya get lost on the way out the door", said a gruff voice coming from an alley. Watchdog looked to see three armed thugs wearing half black and half burnt clothes obviously they work for Two-Face. Watchdog just chuckled at the thug's threat as one of them charged at Watchdog with a bat in hand. Watchdog quickly grabbed his wrist and flipped him over on the ground. The two other stood back in shock while Watchdog took a fighting stance. The minions looked at each other and one of them grabbed Watchdog while the other goon ran up to him, Watchdog capitalized by extending his legs and used both of his feet to kick the goon square in the chest knocking the breath out of him.

Watchdog was then able to pry himself from the thugs grasp as he then back flipped over him and just before he could have time to turn around, Watchdog roundhouse kicked him on the corner of his head which sent the thug falling to the ground.

"I've already wasted too much time already", Watchdog groaned as he disappeared into the night.


End file.
